Grakatas and Bones
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Clem wakes up on a flowerbed. Good lord have mercy on Undertale and Warframe, for this is going to be a doozy. Rated T for Grakatas! BRRRRRRRT!
1. Chapter 1

"Sans! You lazybones! What are you doing up this late?" Papyrus asked his older brother, who was currently on the couch with a pencil and a notepad.

The notepad was scribbled upon with different theroums and laws, along with wingdings. Sans looked a lot more tired than he would normally. There were black marks on the lower parts of his eyesockets.

"M' experimenting, bro," Sans said, drawing what looked to be a wormhole.

"Well, you're not acting like yourself tonight. What's wrong? You've been like this since yesterday," Papyrus inquired. Sans froze up.

How was he going to tell his brother that they were now stuck in a time loop, unable to leave due to a young genocidal child controlling said time loop.

"I'm observing something Alphys sent me yesterday," Sans lied. Papyrus seemed to buy it though, and soon went back upstairs to his room.

"If you are really working hard on it, then I believe that it is important to you. You can get it done, brother! Just remember, we're going on patrol for humans tomorrow!" Papyrus triumphantly said from his room, closing the door.

Sans sighed, looking down at his paper. He'd never find out how to end the loop. He found out that he was in a constant loop of about three days to a week.

"How?" was all he could muster out before falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sans, what are you doing?" A familiar voice echoed out. Sans opened his eyes in alarm, seeing the void around him.

"I'm trying to stop this time loop, so I can get you back," Sans said to the open darkness. It seemed to quiver.

"Give up on that second part," A man said, coming out of the shadows. He had cracks lining his skull, and holes in his hands.

"But, Gaster, we need you!" Sans cried out to him. Gaster shook his head.

"You will never get me out. However, I can offer a solution to your first problem," Gaster said, shaking his head. Sans was intrigued, however.

"What solution?" He hesitantly asked.

"That machine was made to make contact with other dimensions. I propose a solution; exchange the human child with a man from another dimension. There's one I have been observing that we do not exist in." Gaster explained.

"Who would we pull in, though?" Sans asked. Gaster chuckled.

"I will tell you when I get them. Be ready for a man of few words." Gaster said, fading into the abyss.

"Gaster, wait!" Sans yelled, waking up.

"Brother?! Are you alright?" Papyrus said, grabbing San's left side. Sans sighed.

"Bro, I'm not alright," Sans started. Papyrus started panicking, putting a ice pack on san's skull.

"I got some left in my, too." Sans punned. Papyrus stopped, his eyesocket twitching.

"You are O.K. then! I'm not sure whether to be happy or annoyed!" Papyrus yelled, frustrated. Sans was left smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Another day, another relic." Darvo sighed as he sat down with Clem.

"Grakata?" Clem asked.

"No, Clem. I'm not getting tired of this. It's just, to think our only customers have been reduced to Tenno and colonists, it's just embarrassing," Darvo said, sitting down.

"Clem?" Clem said, slight worry in his voice.

"What do you mean my shadow's getting longer? We're not on a planet are we?" Darvo asked, looking behind him.

"Clem!" Clem said, jumping up and hitting the warp button.

"Clem, what are you doing?!" Darvo screeched as they were pulled into the void.

"There you are, Clem. I've been looking for you." A raspy, echoing voice said.

"Clem, who is this?" Darvo asked, looking all around, only to spot what he thought was a statue.

"Clem!" Clem said happily.

"A friend?" Darvo asked hesitantly.

"Clem! Clem! Grakata!" Clem said.

"Yes, Clem. I've come back. I need you to take another job." The statue explained.

"Clem?" Clem said, tilting his head.

"Of course, I'll give Darvo some payment. How does… Four hundred Paris primes sound?" The statue said. Darvo's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you'll give me four hundred Paris PRIMES?!" Darvo almost screeched. The statue nodded.

"Yes. I just need Clem for one Earth week. He will come back, alive." The statue said.

"Clem!" Clem said.

"His name is Gaster?" Darvo inquired. He shrugged.

"Alright, I'll bit the bullet. Anything else you want with that, Mr. Gaster?" Darvo asked, scratching his helmet.

"A gift box would be nice," Gaster joked. Darvo laughed for a while.

"So when does he leave?" Darvo said after a moment.

"Now." Gaster said before either Darvo or Clem could respond. In a flash of light, Darvo was alone, on the Mercury junction.

At his feet was a member of steel meridian.

"Where's Clem?" They asked.

"He got a job. A really well paying job that helps people," Darvo said after a moment.

"Can we get to him if things go bad?" They asked. Darvo thought about it for a moment.

"He's already got backup," Darvo said with a smile. The operative scowled.

"Who?" They asked.

"The void itself." Darvo said, before closing up shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**I litterally had to replay the game to get most of the feel back. Clem does NOT meet Napstablook in this chapter.**

Clem woke up on a bed of flowers. They were soft, and yellow. They weren't like the large, monstrous ones growing on earth amongst the giant trees.

"Clem?" Clem said into the darkness. When he got no response, he decided to move.

Moving away from the bed of flowers, and towards a large archway, he went into what seemed to be an old earth style temple. There was another flower in the middle of the grass, but something was off.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said, introducing himself. Clem looked on in confusion.

"Clem?" Clem said, cocking his head.

"You're new to the underground, aren't cha? Well, I guess little ol' me will have to help you!" Flowey said, pulling Clem's soul out.

Clem was clearly horrified by what he saw. It was literally a white soul, turned upside down. It briefly flashed with an error sign, temporarily turning red, but then turning back to a white, upside down, soul.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Flowey shrieked, looking back to Clem and then back to the ground.

"I'll…. I'll RESET!" Flowey said nervously. He seemed to try and concentrate, but nothing happened.

"I…I…You know what, screw this!" Flowey said, flooping into the ground. Clem was left confused.

It wasn't long before a large, goat like creature appeared.

"Oh, hello! You must be a human! Do not worry. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I know a safe area, if you wish to follow me." Toriel said, leading Clem on. Clem easily accepted the guidance, for he had no idea what was happening.

They came into a small room, with two stairs by each other, and crisp, orange leaves lining the floor. The was a flashing yellow star by the stairs.

Quickly, Clem rushed to the star, touching it. A small screen immediately popped up.

Name: Clem

LV: 20

Exp: 0

*You are filled with CLEMNESS

Clem faced you, wondering why that terrible pun had to be made.

Toriel, not noticing Clem's strange reaction, beckoned him upstairs.

In the next room, there was a large door, easily dwarfing Toriel. She just seemed to shrug.

Swiftly, but carefully, she walked over the small pads nearby, and then flipped the switch.

With a grinding creak, the doors opened, revealing a hallway.

Clem almost squealed with what he saw. There was clean, filtered water below the bridges, perfect for drinking.

He eagerly rushed over to them, throwing the water on his mask. Toriel raised an eyebrow.

When Clem was satisfied, he moved across the bridges, only to find there were spikes blocking his path. They were large, and sharp. They could probably skewer him.

Toriel cleared her throat, flicking the levers necessary to lower the spikes. Clem was surprised.

"We monsters commonly have puzzles throughout our lives. They're a mix between diversions and doorkeys. Please get used to the sight of them." Toriel said, moving past the spikes.

When Clem went into the next room, he was perplexed.

In the center of the room was a large, cotton dummy. Toriel just stayed stoic.

"In the ruins, monsters might attack you. If they do, let me handle them, even if you think you can." Toriel stated, looking at Clem.

"Clem." Clem huffed in protest. For a moment, Toriel looked confused, but seemed to shrug it off.

Clem then took out his dual Grakatas, them whistling as he pulled them out.

"No! The dummy isn't for shoo-" Toriel yelled before Clem pulled the trigger.

Click!

Clem looked down, only to see that his clips were missing.

"Clem…" Clem sighed in exasperation, visibly drooping a bit. Toriel had a hand over her chest, clearly happy that he was out of ammo.

"Bark! Bark!"

Clem and Toriel turned around, seeing a cute, white, Pomeranian dog. It also had Clem's clips.

"Clem!" Clem barked out, pointing at his clips.

"Bark Bark!" The Annoying Dog Clemed out, pointing at the exit.

"I…. What?!" Toriel said, completely and utterly confused.

After a few moments of Barking, Clemming, and hairs coming out of Toriel's head, Clem and The Annoying Dog had settled on an agreement.

Seemingly satisfied, the Dog left the room, diving into the water. Clem just hummed, looking back at Toriel.

"As I was saying…. If you get caught in a combat, start up a friendly conversation! I will come and handle it later." Toriel said, regaining her composure. However, inwardly, she was screaming.

Clem walked towards the dummy, and stared.

"Clem?" Clem asked, tilting his head to the side.

"…" The dummy floated out of the room, not wanting to respond to Clem's question.

"I…What…Uh…" Toriel said, slowly debating her life choices.

"Clem?" Clem asked, tugging Toriel's Dress, pointing to the next room.

"Let's go…I guess, but first, have a Phone. It'll help you later." Toriel said, handing Clem a Cell Phone. She then hobbling to the next room.

The next room was confusing at first, but then came to a long line of spikes. Clem wasn't fazed, though.

His clips were thrown out of the water, and he effortlessly gliding over the spikes, shooting his Grakatas all the way. Toriel looked on, and then sighed.

"Hello? Human! I need you to make it to my house, by yourself! You seem more than capable!" Toriel yelled, Clem responding in agreement.

"Glad I learned this from a friend…" Toriel said, snapping her fingers and fwooshing away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clem was walking through the Ruins, having just befriended a few Froggits. Word has evidently spread quickly that he was of no harm, so he could be ignored. He didn't get into many fights, and he even managed to get some spare gold out of some of the water.

His phone ringed, alerting him to Toriel's need to be answered.

"Hello? I was just wondering, do you like cinnamon, or butterscotch?" Toriel asked.

"Clem," Clem responded. Toriel visibly sighed.

"Can you say something other than Clem?" She asked.

"Grakatas!" Clem answered.

"Alright, Clem for Cinnamon, Grakatas for Butterscotch." Toriel said after a moment.

"Grakatas!" Clem said, and Toriel silently cheered, feeling like she made some ground with Clem.

"And your name…?" Toriel asked.

"Clem!" Clem said, making Toriel groan.

"Is that your actual name? Clem for yes, Grakatas for no…" Toriel almost wailed.

"Clem!" Clem said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Alright, Clem. I'll see you shortly." Toriel said, turning off the phone. Clem just walked through the Ruins, a little more pep in his step.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clem stepped towards what seemed to be the entrance to Toriel's home. He sighed, glad to be in a safe place again. It was a while since he called a place home.

"Clem!" Clem said, knocking on the side of the wall.

Almost immediately, Toriel came out.

She was a mess; her fur was tangled, the areas under her eyes were slightly dark, and she smelled of ethanol.

"Oh, hey Clem. I was just talking about you!" Toriel said, beckoning him in. Clem followed; however, he did so slowly.

"I have a room prepared for you, in case you wish to sleep here for the night. I also have the pie ready, if you would like a slice." Toriel said, sitting in her chair and taking out a book labeled; _193 Uses for Snails; Food edition_. It was strange.

Clem grabbed the pie and sat there for a while, pondering how he could eat it.

He sat there for a good thirteen minutes before having his rollerball compact it and then inject it into his food compartment for later use.

He then walked into the front room, only to find Toriel asleep with a different book. It was labeled, _Psychiatry; for dummies_.

Clem silently laughed and then looked at the stairwell. It was strange, as if emitting a dark presence. Clem decided to investigate and went down the stairwell.

He ended up going down many purple hallways, and then finding himself at a large door. It was purple, and it was gilded.

"Clem!" Clem said happily. He was stopped however, by a shadow.

It seemed to be Toriel, but she was looking at something that was below Clem's height. She seemed heartbroken, and was crying a bit.

"Do you really want to go out this door? Past here lies Asgore…. He will take your soul, and use it to open the barrier. I'm just trying to protect you!" She yelled. Clem flinched.

Right then and there, the Shadow Toriel started throwing fireballs. Clem dared not attack the person who helped him get this far.

It would go in a pattern of Shadow Toriel throwing fireballs, and Clem then pressing the Mercy button that he had now discovered.

"I just want to keep you safe! Is that so much to ask for?!" Toriel wailed, falling on her knees.

For a moment, reality blinked, and Toriel was actually there, panting.

"I just want to keep you safe, Clem." Toriel said, crying, and on her knees.

"Clem…" Clem said, shaking his head. He knelt down and hugged Toriel.

"Clem…Grakata Clem. Clem…Grakata." Clem said. Strangely, Toriel understood him for once.

"I won't be sad anymore, Clem. There should be a person on the other side who will help you on your travels." Toriel said, releasing Clem from the hug.

"Goodbye, Clem." Toriel said, leaving Clem alone with the door.

With a grunt, Clem pushed open the door. On the other side was a certain yellow flower.

"There you are, freak. So, you managed to play by your own rules, for now." Flowey said, giggling a little. Clem was confused.

"But what happens when you meet a relentless killer? Will you give up, or will you kill out of frustration?" Flowey laughed, his face morphing into a savage grin.

"Just remember, freak, that I am the prince of this world. If you so much as give up, I'll inherit the power." Flowey said, cackling.

"In this world, it's kill, or be killed…" A demonic voice said, coming from Clem's Roller Ball.

"That's RIGHT! EVEN YOUR MACHENIERY AGREES!" Flowey cackled madly, going into the ground, his laugh still echoing off the halls. Clem shook his head and touched the Roller Ball. It didn't react.

"Clem…" Clem said in annoyance.

Clem went through the door…

Only to be greeted by snow and ice.

Clem's Clemming could be heard for miles.

 **I feel like Sans was in charge of this chapter... Anyways, see ya next time!**


End file.
